Dragons & Draconians
by Mercy's Wolf Pack
Summary: It's been 6 years since Hitomi left Van & Gaea. She does not where to live on earth anymore and wants to be with Van again. She needs to be back with the one she loves and that is her Van. Van misses Hitomi and wants her back and Merle does too. Hitomi
1. Chapter 1 Thoughts

Chapter 1 Thoughts 

It has been 6 years since Hitomi left Van & Gaea. She had been having a hard time when she got back. She had lost all her friends and that also meant that she had lost Yukari & Amano too her two best friends. " Her father & mother was always too busy at work so the only person she saw was she older brother" Takeo. He was always over protective of her ever since she had come back of Gaea. She had wished that she had never returned back to earth because she has no life here and she could not stand living without Van anymore. The one person she loved the most in the whole world. "She misses him so mush." She really never comes out of her room anymore unless she is going to the old track field where she had first meet Van.

"Hitomi…"

Takeo called. (From down stairs)

Hitomi had snapped out of her thoughts and answered her brother.

"Yes"-said Hitomi.

"Do want to go for a walk before dinner is done?"- Takeo asked.

"Sure, just let me get my hudy."- Said Hitomi.

"Hitomi are you ready yet?" Takeo asked.

"Yeah I am coming down now Takeo." Hitomi answered.

Hitomi started to walk down the stairs and saw Takeo waiting there by the door.

"Bye mom Bye dad we will be back soon." Said Hitomi.

"Okay but hurry dinner will be done soon you two." Said Hitomi's mom.

"Okay we will." Said Takeo.

Takeo grabbed Hitomi's hand and pulled her out the door.

"Takeo why did you want to go for a walk?" asked Hitomi.

I wanted to spend sometime with you and get you out of the house so you can get some fresh air.

"OK! Thank you Takeo."

**---On Gaea**

"Van! Van!" called Merle " where are you?"

"Merle I am up here on the roof." Answered Van.

"What is it that you need Merle?" Van asked.

"Nothing Van-sama, I was just trying to find you." Merle answered.

"Okay." Van replied.

"So what have you been doing out here Lord Van?" Merle asked.

"Nothing Merle I was just looking at the stars." Replied Van.

"No you weren't lord Van you were thinking about Hitomi again weren't you?" Merle asked.

"Merle I…" Van was interrupted by Merle.

"Weren't you Lord Van?" Merle asked again.

"Yes Merle I was and I always will be thinking about Hitomi. I love her and I miss her very much." Van said with sad emotion.

"Oh Lord Van. I am sorry that I got mad at you like that I…" Merle said with concern.

"It's okay Merle I know that I have been worrying you and I am sorry for that my sister and friend." Stated Van.

"Lord Van you did not need to say sorry because I miss her too. I feel alone with out her here with us?" Merle replied softly.

Then Van sat back down and lay on his back and looked back up at the stars. Merle went next to him and lay next to his side and looked up at the stars also.

**---On Earth**

"Hitomi, what is bothering you lately?" Takeo asked.

"Takeo I don't want to be here anymore. I just can't live here anymore…" Hitomi sadly replied.

Then at that time the ground started to shake.

"Hitomi grab my hand." Takeo yelled.

"Takeo I'm scared and then she saw a light."

**To be Continued-**

* * *

**_I hope you like this story. Please Review so I know if you like it. I am working on the next chapter now soon it should be out soon. Please…Review…_**


	2. Chapter 2 The Light

**Chapter 2 The Light**

"It's the light! Van…"

"Van…"

"Hitomi what are you doing?" asked Takeo.

"It's the same light that took me to Gaea and Van is there I need to go." Answered Hitomi.

"No Hitomi you can't, I won't let you!" Takeo stressed as he held tightly to her arm.

"Takeo I will!" Responded Hitomi as she pulled her arm away from her brother.

She ran to the light and what she saw was terrifying, she was really scared and she needed to run, but when Takeo caught up and grabbed her. He saw it too.

Their house was on fire, and there was the light right by the tree in the front yard. They saw six men coming out of the house. Hitomi & Takeo knew their parents were in the house, and they knew that they were dead.

Hitomi knew that they were in danger.

"Takeo…" Hitomi screamed. "Run, we are in danger." Hitomi and her brother ran and took cover in a clump of trees. He turned his head and looked at her.

"What is going on here Hitomi?" Takeo asked.

"They are from Gaea and I think they are after me. Hitomi responded.

"What? Why Hitomi?" Why is this happening? Takeo asked.

"I don't know Takeo. I am scared and we need to leave and find a safer place to hind now?" Hitomi answered.

Then at that moment the light was gone.

The men that out of the house earlier was walking over to where Hitomi & Takeo where hiding.

"They're coming Take, we have to run now." yelled Hitomi.

The six strangers started to run towards them. And they had their swords ready to kill.

"Run…Takeo…" cried Hitomi.

Takeo was so scared that he was frozen, not able to move his body and legs.

With swords raised the men were about to use them to kill Takeo, but Hitomi stepped in front of her brother, and gets hit instead.

"Ahh…" Hitomi screams out in pain.

"Hitomi…" Takeo yelled in at the site.

She heard Takeo yell her name. Then the light returned. Hitomi & Takeo disappeared within the light on there way to the land of Gaea.

The childhood site was silent with only a small amount of light coming from the home that was gone except for the ambers glowing in the darkness of the night.

**To Be Continued 

* * *

**

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**And Thank you Inda for the review and I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Elder Dragon

**Chapter 3 The Light**

Van saw a stream of light appear from the evening sky to the edge of the roof where he was laying on. He stood up completely surprised.

"Merle did you see that?" asked Van

"Yes van I did." Answered Merle

Then the light had disappeared.

Then they saw someone lying on the ground, just where the light wad just a sec ago.

"Is that Hitomi?" They both questioned at the same time

"No Van." Merle answered

"But it has to be! She is the only one that knows about Gaea." Said Van

"But Van it is a boy." "It looks like he is hurt." Merle said a little worried

"What a boy?" said Van surprised

"Yes Van, and we need to help him out now." ordered Merle

"Okay lets go down and see how bad it is." Van finally said

**---In A Forest**

"Look its s girl Sakuya." Said Aine

(Aine & Sakuya are Dragons and they are Hitomi's friends and protectors).

"I see that Aine." Answered Sakuya

"We have to help her Sakuya," said Aine

"I know." Answered Sakuya

"Aine take the girl to the cave and gently pick her up. Ordered Sakuya

Aine gently pick her up and carried her into the cave and laid her down on a bad made of leaves and started to take care of her wounds.

"I hope she is going to be okay." Aine Though

**---With The Elder Dragon**

"Elder…" Sakuya called

"Yes, Sakuya." Answered The Elder Dragon

"I think Hitomi has finally came back." Said Sakuya

"Yes, she has and the girl that you found is her." Answered The Elder Dragon

"Elder so now what do we do now?" asked Sakuya

"You and Aine are to stay by her side for now on and protect her from anything and out of harms way at all times." Directed The Elder Dragon

"Alright Elder, We will protect her with our lives and make sure nothing happens to her." Answered Sakuya

"You must go now Sakuya and help Aine take care of her." Said The Elder Dragon

"Yes, I am going now and thank you Elder Dragon." Sakuya said and left

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I have write the 4 & 5 chapters already. All I need to do is check my Grammar. So they should be out soon. Thank you for reading. Please… Review…. Please…Review…**


	4. Chapter 4 The Boy & The Dragons

**Chapter 4 The Boy & The Dragons**

Sakuya got to the cave and saw that Aine was asleep and holding the girl close to her so she was safe.

Sakuya walked over to where Aine was, lay next to her, and went to sleep as will.

**---Van & Merle**

Merle & Van got to the garden where the boy was.

Van saw that the boy kina looked a little like Hitomi.

"Lord Van he has no wounds, but there is blood all over him." Said Merle

"What do you mean Merle?" asked Van

"He has blood all over him, but it is not his, it is someone else's." answered Merle

"Okay Merle who's do you think it is then?" asked Van

"I don't know, but we should get him inside so the healers can look at him and make sure that nothing else is wrong with him." Said Merle

"Fine Merle…"

"Merle look out." Van yelled seeing a person with a sword coming at Merle

Merle turned around and saw a person coming closer. (One of the guys that was on the Mystic Moon that where after Hitomi)

"Van help me…," yelled Merle

"I coming Merle." Screamed Van

"Van…" screamed Merle

Then Van saw that the man was after the boy and not Merle.

"Merle he is after the boy don't let him get the boy." Yelled Van

"Van help me I need your help." Merle yelled seeing that the guy getting closer.

Van ran over to Merle and blocked the mans attack and stabbed him in the neck and killed him.

"Van who was that?" asked Merle

"I don't know Merle, but I think there will be more from where that came from, and that we need to keep a close eye on the boy." Said Van

"Okay Van, oh and the healers said that the boy is not wounded at all and is very healthy." Said Merle

"That is very good news." Answered Van

"Yes it is and he has woken up a hour ago and is a bit angry." Said Merle

"Did you get his name yet then?" asked Van

"No but I was heading there now, but do you want to come too." Asked Merle

"Okay Merle then I guess we can go there together." Said Van

**--- At The Cave**

Hitomi woke up and saw that she was lying by a two very big Dragons.

Hitomi got up very slowly so she would not wake up the dragons.

Nevertheless, it was all in vain. Because when she started to walk away, she had fallen on one of the dragon's heads.

Aine woke up to see what hit her on the head. Then she saw that the girl was awake. Aine smiled at girl and got up.

"Do you want something to eat sweetie?" asked Aine see that she was holding her stomach

"Yes, but way are you being so nice to me and where am I." said Hitomi a bit scared

"You are back on Gaea and I and Sakuya are here to protect you Hitomi and we will take very good care of you okay." Answered Aine

"Okay, but what are your names?" asked Hitomi

"Hitomi mine is Aine and my husbands is Sakuya." Answered Aine

"It is very nice to meet you Aine." Hitomi said sweetly

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Sorry it took me so long to update it. I have been busy.**

**Inda: Thank you for the Reviews Please keep them coming**

**Macky: Thank you for them too Please keep then coming**

**If any of you have any ideas or wont something in it Please tell me. I will do it. So Please…Review…Review…**


	5. Chapter 5 Hitomi & Van's Scream

**Chapter 5 Hitomi & Van's scream**

Aine was lying next to a lake and Hitomi had fallen back to sleep beside her.

Aine held her and watched the animals run around and play all around the lake having fun.

**--- In The Cave**

Sakuya woke up to see that Aine and Hitomi where not beside him. He looked around and saw Aine by the lake, Sakuya walked out of the cave and over to the lake.

"Aine what you doing out here sweet heart?" asked Sakuya

"Oh Sakuya your awake." Aine answered sweetly

"Yes and now why are you out here without me by your side?" asked Sakuya

"Hitomi woke up and fall on my head so I woke up too. I asked her if she wanted something to eat and she did so I took her out and got her some food to eat. Then we sat here by the lake and she fall back to sleep." Answered Aine

"Okay, I just was worried when I didn't see you and Hitomi." Said Sakuya

"Sorry I worried you Sakuya." Aine said

"It's fine and I see that you two are get along very well." Said Sakuya

"Yes, we do." Answered Aine

Then Hitomi woke up and saw that the other dragon that was in the cave was awake mow too.

"Aine…" Hitomi called

"Ah your awake Hitomi." Said Aine

**---Takeo's Room**

Van & Merle walked in the room where the boy was. The boy looked at them.

"Who are you, where am I, and where is my sister?" Takeo asked a bit scared

"Your are on Gaea." Answered Van

"What is your name and what sister?" asked Merle

"My name is Takeo and where is my sister." Said Takeo trying to mot yelled

"Takeo nice name." Said Merle

"Who are you people?" asked Takeo trying to finger out what was going on

"I am Merle & this is Lord Van king of Fanelia." Answered Merle

"Lord Van is that what you just said?" Takeo asked remembering Hitomi talking about him and that he is the one she loves

"Yes, that is right." Said Merle wondering why he asked that

"Why did you ask like that?" asked Van

"Because it is Vans fault that my sister never goes outside anymore and never talks to any one." Said Takeo

"Takeo what do you mean." Asked Van trying to understand what the boy was talking about

"Don't tell me that you have forgotten about my sister?" said Takeo

"I don't understand who you are talking about Takeo." Said Van

"How can you have forgotten about her? She helped you when you needed it." Said Takeo getting angry that Van had not fingered it out yet

Van was thinking about what Takeo had said and looked at Takeo and saw that he looked a lot like Hitomi then he realized who he was talking about

"What you mean Hitomi is your sister?" Van said a bit shocked

"Yes, Hitomi is my sister and she is probably dead right now." Takeo said sadly remembering that she had been stabbed

"What do you mean by Hitomi is probably dead, she can't be dead." Yelled Van

"Lord Van I am sure she is alright, you know that she will never give up." Merle said hearing what Takeo had said

"I don't think she is alive because when I was with her last she had jumped in front of me and got stabbed by a sword." Takeo said sadly trying not to cry

"Are you saying that before you came here that you & Hitomi where being attacked by somebody?" asked Merle remembering the guy that had attacked them earlier

"Yes, we were and now I don't know if she is even alive." Takeo answered sadly

"Does that mean she was also picked up by the light?" asked Merle

"Yes"-answered Takeo

"And now Hitomi is hurt some where?" asked Van worriedly

"Yes, she is and is hurt very badly too." Takeo answered

"No this can't be happening, we have to find her now." Van said knowing that his love was probably dieing and was not safe

"Van you have to calm down please." Merle said with a sad voice knowing that it hurt Van to hear this and was getting very upset

"I can't Merle. I have to find her because she is the one that I love and I just can't stand by when she is out there some where hurt and dieing." Van said very sadly

And then one of the men from the attack on the Mystic Moon came up throw the window and stood right in front of Van.

"She is dead and you can't do anything about it Lord Van." Said the man that had a very evil look in his eyes

"Who are you and why are you trying to kill Hitomi?" yelled Van

"We want the goddess dead that is why." Answered the man with a very evil laugh

Then the guy disappeared and Van walk to where the guy was just standing.

"Hitomi…Hitomi…" Van screamed in to the night scared of finding out if what Takeo said about Hitomi was really true

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. The next one is longer. I will tell you that. Will I hope you like this chapter, Please…Review…Review…**


	6. Chapter 6 Fanelia

**Chapter 6 Fanelia**

It has been a week since Hitomi & Takeo had come to Gaea.

**---With The Dragons**

"Hitomi…" called Aine

Hitomi turned around and ran over to where Aine & Sakuya where standing.

"Yes Aine." Answered Hitomi

"Are you ready to go to Fanelia?" asked Sakuya ready to go

"Yes Sakuya I am." Answered Hitomi with a smile

"Okay Hitomi I world like you to put on this cape so none of the enemies will notice you." Sakuya said

"Okay and thank you for everything you two." Hitomi answered sweetly

"Yes dear and you don't need to thank us we are happy to help." Answered Aine

"Okay, but how are we going to get there?" asked Hitomi with the word flying in her mind

"We are going to fly their Hitomi." Answered Sakuya

"Cool…I miss flying." Hitomi said happily

"So you like flying Hitomi?" asked Aine

"Yes, I do I think it is a lot of fun and I use to do it with Van all the time." Answered Hitomi

"That is good." Said Sakuya

"Who will I be riding?" asked Hitomi

"You will be riding on Aine's back." Answered Sakuya

"Cool this is going to be so sweet." Said Hitomi happy that she was going to be riding Aine

"So are we going to go now you two?" Asked Aine

"Yes, we are going now," answered Sakuya

"Okay get on Hitomi." Said Aine happily

"Okay…" said Hitomi

"Aine, Hitomi are you ready to go?" asked Sakuya

"Yes, we are." Answered Hitomi

"Alright here we go." Said Sakuya

And then they where off to Fanelia

**---In Fanelia**

"You have been getting better with that sword Takeo." Said Merle

"Yes, and thank you for teaching me how to use these kind of swords." Takeo said with a smile

"It's no biggy." Said Merle

"Okay…" said Takeo

"Hey do you want to go get something to eat?" asked Merle

"Sure let's go." Answered Takeo

"I have a question Takeo?" asked Merle

"Yes, what is it Merle?" answered Takeo

"Why do you not listen or talk to Lord Van Takeo?" asked Merle trying understanding why

"Because all Hitomi did was think about him & wish that she had never left his side." Answered Takeo with sadness in his eyes

"I understand that, but she loves him and he loves her." Merle said shocked to hear what Takeo had said about Hitomi

"What do you he loves her?" asked Takeo

"Will after Hitomi had gone back to the Mystic Moon he would never stop thinking about her and had wish that he had never since her back." Answered Merle sadly remembering that time

"So you mean that Van felt the same way Hitomi did?" Takeo asked shocked at what Merle had said about Van

"Yes, and he would never let anything happen to her." Said Merle

"I see and I guess I was wrong about Van." Takeo said feeling bad about what he said about Van

"Yes, but it is not all your fault because you didn't know." Said Merle

"Thank you and I think that I should go for a walk for a little bit and I will eat later okay?" said Takeo

"Okay…" said Merle

Takeo walked away and went looking for Van so he could talk to him.

**---In The Sky**

"Sakuya Hitomi has fallen asleep again." Aine said a bit worried

"It is okay she needs the sleep and it should be asp eked because she was hurt pretty bad." Said Sakuya

"Yeah I guess so but she does look really cute when she sleeps doesn't she Sakuya?" asked Aine

"Yes, she does and we should be in Fanelia soon." Said Sakuya

"Okay…" Said Aine

**---In Fanelia**

Takeo saw Van at the end of the hall when he saw some of the men that attacked them before coming towards them.

"Van look out…" Takeo yelled

Then Van turned around and saw them coming.

"Takeo stay by me we have to get out of the castle and help the others." Order Van

"I agree and I and sorry about getting mad at you before." Said Takeo

"That's okay, but we have to help the others now okay." Van said happy that she brother was not mad at him no more

"Okay let's do this…" Takeo said killing two of the guys

**---In** **The Sky**

"We are in Fanelia." Said Sakuya

"Okay, Hitomi wake up we are here sweet heart." Said Aine

Hitomi opened her eyes and saw Fanelia, but what was happening in Fanelia scared her.

"Aine, Sakuya look its Fanelia and there is a fight." Said Hitomi

Aine saw this and there were people killing the woman, children, and even the men.

"Sakuya we to go and help." Said Aine

"Okay lets go." Sakuya ordered

They got down they're really fast and saw that they really did need help.

**---Outside The Castle**

Van & Takeo ran outside the palace, saw all the damage, and went to go help the soldiers. Then Van saw two Dragons coming towards the battle and was afraid that they where going to kill the people. So he ran towards where the Dragons were and saw that they where here to help his people.

Hitomi was running to find Van when she saw a man running towards Van from behind.

"Van…look…out…" yelled Hitomi

Van heard someone call his name and turned around and saw a man with a sword ready to kill coming at him.

"Van get out of the way." Hitomi yelled again

He was not going to be able to block the attack. And then he saw someone with a cape over them and covering his face jump in front of him and blocked part of the attack and killed the man.

Van looked at the person in front of him. And saw that he was going to fall to the ground but he caught him. Van looked at the person in his arms and saw that the person who had saved him was a girl.

"Hey are you going to be okay miss?" Van asked with a bit of worry in his voice

Thank god you are all right Van. Was all that the girl said before she passed out in his arms.

Van saw that the fight was over and that they had win and the enemy was fling.

He looked back down at the girl and then saw that the dragons where coming closer to him.

"Thank you dragons for your help today." Said Van

"It was nothing and the one you should be thanking is the girl in your arms." Said Sakuya

"What you can talk?" asked the very surprised Van

"Yes, and my name is Sakuya and this is Aine." Said Sakuya

"Okay it is very nice to meet you both." Van said nicely

"Can we have the girl back because we need to take care of wounds." Said Sakuya

"Who is she?" asked Van

"She is someone that saved your life." Said Sakuya

"No I mean what is her name?" asked Van

"We can't tell you because you will have to ask her." Answered Sakuya

Van looked at the girl that was in his arms. She had long blonde hair with a little dirty blonde in it. She was a little shorter then he.

Hitomi started to open her eyes end saw someone staring at her.

Van saw this and the girl moved out of his arms quickly and went over to where the dragons were.

"Aine, Sakuya are you guys okay?" asked Hitomi

"Yes, sweetie we are fine." Answered Aine

"Thank God I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you guys.' Hitomi said happily

"Oh sweetie don't worry you won't lose us that easily." Said Aine

"Okay I love you guys." Hitomi said with happiness in her eyes

"We love you to sweetie." Said Sakuya

"Nm…I think I should know some things don't you?" asked Van trying to not go crazy at what he just saw

Hitomi turned around to see someone that she has misses for a very long time.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hears the next chapter. I hope you like it I will try to get the next one out soon. Please…Review…Review…**


	7. Chapter 7 Hitomi

**Chapter 7 Hitomi **

"What is your name girl?" Van said a bit upset

"Van…" yelled Merle

Van turned around and saw Merle & Takeo running towards them. Van turned back around towards the girl. The sun was rising for the morning sky. And then he saw her eyes. They where green the same green eyes that Hitomi has and ones that he has always loved. Then he knew who she was.

"Hitomi…" called Van

Her eyes widened when she heard him call her name.

"Is it really you Hitomi?" Van asked worried if it was not she

"Yes, Van it is me." Answered Hitomi

Hitomi saw how happy he was to see her. She started to walk towards him, but before she did her body had lost all its strength again.

Van saw that Hitomi was going to hit the ground if he had not caught her. Van looked down in his arms to see the very Hitomi there back in his arms.

"Sorry Van I guess I lost all my strength that I had." Hitomi said sadly

"No Hitomi don't be okay I am just happy to have you back here and in my arms again." Said Van

"Oh Van, I missed you so much." Hitomi said with sadness & tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too and please don't ever leave me again?" Van asked sadly

"I won't because I love y…" Hitomi said falling asleep from the lost of strength

"Hitomi I love you too." Van said knowing what she was going to say and hugged her closer to him

Takeo & Merle just got there and saw Van holding someone. Takeo saw that it was a girl and knew who it was.

"Hitomi…" yelled Takeo

Van turned around when he heard someone yell Hitomi's name.

"Takeo don't yell she is asleep." Van said trying to keep his voice low

"Don't tell me what to do Van." Ordered Takeo not liking how Van told not to yell

"Takeo stop please he is worried about her okay." Said Merle seeing that it really was Hitomi

"Fine, but when she wakes up I need to see her." Said Takeo worriedly

"That is fine with me, but I want her to get her sleep." Van said knowing that she needed her rest

"Van take care of her." Aine said knowing that he would take very good care of her

"I will Aine and you guys can stay here at that the castle if you want." Van said happily knowing that they had protected and watched over Hitomi

"That is fine and so are closer to Hitomi if she needs use." Said Sakuya glad that she was back with the person she loves

"Okay Merle take Aine & Sakuya to the area where they will be staying." Ordered Van happily

Van walked to the castle and went in. He went to his room and laid Hitomi on his bed and covered her up with the blanket. He tuck off his shirt, sat his sword on the table next to the bed, laid down next to Hitomi, wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him so he could protect her better.

"I love you Hitomi and goodnight my love." Van said with happiness back in his eyes

Then went to sleep as will and tired from battle.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**There is another chapter down. I hope it is good. And thank you for all your Reviews Inda & Macky. Please… Review…I want 5 Reviews or More so I will Update. So…Please…Review…Review…**


	8. Chapter 8 In My arms

**Chapter 8 In My Arms**

It has been a week since the battle had happened in Fanelia. Van has not left Hitomi's side sent she has came back. She has not wakened up since she had passed out in Van's arms. Allen had heard that Hitomi is in Fanelia with Van. He had came as soon as he heard and so did Princess Milerna as will. Van never left his room and was always sitting on his bed and had Hitomi in his lap so he could hold her still when she was moving around violently when she was having real bad dreams or some kind of vision.

"Van you need to get some sleep now you haven't got any sleep since 2 days ago." Said Allen

"I don't care she has been having a bad dream or something because she keeps moving violently around like something bad is happening." Said Van

Van looked down at Hitomi in his lap and saw that she was waking up.

"Mmm…"

Hitomi opened her eyes and saw Van looking down at her.

"Van…" said Hitomi

"Hey Hitomi are you feeling better?" asked Allen

"Allen…" said Hitomi

"Allen leave for a movement please?" asked Van

"Sure Van I will be out by the door." Answered Allen

Allen walked out the door and stood in the hallway by the door.

Van watch him leave tell the door was closed. When Allen was out he looked down to see Hitomi trying to get up.

"No Hitomi you shouldn't get up." Ordered Van

"Van I was only trying to set up so I can see you better with out the sun." answered Hitomi

"Don't okay don't want to hurt yourself. When you were asleep my healers found out that you had got stabbed in the side very badly and…" Van trying to finish what he was saying but felt really sad

"And what Van." Asked Hitomi

"And could have died." Answered Van sadly

"Oh, Van I wouldn't die you know that." Hitomi said sadly trying to career Van up

"I know I just don't want to lose you again." Van said with sadness in his eyes

"I am sorry Van that I worried you so." Hitomi said sadly trying not to cry

"Hitomi is it okay if I hold on to you for a while?" asked Van

"Sure Van why do you have to ask? I don't care because it is you, I love you Van, and I always will." Answered Hitomi

Van pulled Hitomi's head off his lap, pulled her up to him, sat her in his lap, and pulled her head on his shoulder. He was striking her hair and notice she had fallen asleep from his warmth. He held her with his other hand on her waist. And fell to sleep with her in his arms.

Allen was still out side by the door and notice that he could not heard anything from in the room. Allen turned around, turned the doorknob and opened the door. Allen walked in a bit and saw on the bed made him smile a bit. Hitomi was in Van's lap cuddled up to him asleep. Van had his arms around her and was asleep as will. Allen then walked out the door, suit it, and headed down stairs.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Sorry I have not update in a will I have been busy with school and had some family problems. I have up to chapter 15 writen on paper I just need to type it up on my laptop. Will Please Review Review**

**Yours Truly, **

**Aine-Sakuya-Cat**

**P.S. I have changed my name from Aine-Cat-16 to Aine-Sakuya-Cat okay.**


	9. Chapter 9 Don't Leave My Side

**Chapter 9 Don't Leave My Side**

Hitomi wake up to see van asleep with her in his lap and holding her while he sleeps. She moved his hands slowly so she did not wake him up. She got up and walked over to the balcony. She opened one of the doors and stepped out on to the balcony. She looked at the sky where the sun was rising to begin a new day.

Van woke up because he felt the warmth that he had leave and a cool breeze come. Van opened his eyes and saw that Hitomi wasn't in his arms. He got up and saw the door to the balcony open and walked over to it slowly. When he got to the door he saw Hitomi standing on the balcony and looking that the sun rise. Van walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

Hitomi feel his chest touch her back. She lend in to it. She loved being so close to him it was one of the things she had missed about him and just be close to him was a dream came true.

"You should tell me where you are going next time Hitomi." Said Van

"Oh Van you are awake." Hitomi said trying to fake that she did not notice him

"Yes, because the warmth I had left." Van said knew Hitomi was trying to fate not knowing that he was there

Hitomi blushed when she heard Van say that and knew what he was talking about.

"Sorry I didn't mean too." Hitomi said turning red

"Then don't leave me like that again and we should go eat." Van said knowing that they were late for breakfast

"Okay let's go eat." Hitomi said knowing that they both were hunger

**To Be Continued

* * *

**I will get 10 out soon. I am going camping so it should be out by monday. Please Review...Review... and have a good weeekend 


	10. Chapter 10 Brother

**Chapter 10 Brother**

They got to the dinner hall. Then they got in Hitomi was tackled to the ground from a very happy Merle.

"Oh Hitomi you are okay when I heard that you where back I was so happy but we did not see you and then you show up I battle and save very I saw you and then I heard you got sick I was so worried that you going to die I was so scared oh Hitomi I missed you so much." Merle said crying up a happy storm

"Hey Merle it is okay I am fine okay" and Merle nodded and gave her another hug.

"Hitomi what the hell is going on?" Takeo said angrily

"Big brother…? Hitomi said not knowing that Takeo was sent here too

"Why are we here Hitomi?" asked Takeo getting a bit upset

"I don't know Takeo." Answered Hitomi a bit sad that her was mad at her

"Hitomi first our house burns down, our parents dead, a light brings us here, I get attacked, you show up with dragons, you knowing how to fight, what is this Hitomi." Takeo said yelling at her

"Takeo I tolled you I don't know." Answered Hitomi about ready to cry

Takeo walked over to her and grabbed her. He lost his temper with her and slapped her in the face and throws her down to the ground against the wall.

"You are hiding something and if you are I will make you tell me what it is." Takeo threatened

"Hitomi…"yelled Van seeing what Takeo did to her

Van ran over to her and pulled her closer to him so that Takeo could not touch her again.

"Takeo don't you dare hit her again." Ordered Van

"You can't tell me what to do with my sister." Takeo yelled angrily

"I don't care if you're her brother or not, but I will not let anyone hurt her like that at all do you understand me." Ordered Van

"What ever Van, I'm out of here." Takeo yelled stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him

Van turned his head to look at Hitomi and saw that her face was all red from being slapped and she was still crying.

"Hitomi come here." Van said wanting to calm her down

Hitomi looked up and crawled closer to Van.

"Yes, Van." Hitomi managed to say

"Hitomi you will stay by my side for now on okay." Van said

"Okay…" answered Hitomi

Then Van pulled Hitomi closer and put his arm around her waist to hold her up and was taking her to his room.

"Van is this your room?" asked Hitomi

"Yes, you will be sleeping in here so I can keep a better eye on you." Answered Van

"I sorry Van, I am such a burden to you and the others." Hitomi said sadly

"Hitomi you aren't I just want you safe." Said Van

"But Van, all I do is cause trouble for you and everyone and I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me." Hitomi said a few tears running down her face

"Hitomi don't talk like that." Van said holding her close

"But I…" Hitomi got cut off

"Shh… I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much to see anyone hurting you like that." Van said feeling bad for not seeing it coming

"Van I love you too and when I was back home I wished that I had never left you Van." Hitomi said sadly at the memory

Van was now sitting on the bed. He saw Hitomi walking towards the balcony.

"Hitomi came here." Ordered Van

Hitomi turned around and looked at Van.

"What Van, I need some fresh air." Hitomi said knowing that Van was going to get a little upset about it

Van got off the bed and walking over to Hitomi.

"Hitomi…"Van said trying to get her to look at him

Van put a arm around her waist to keep her from moving away from him and then he picked her up.

"Ah…Van what." Hitomi tried to ask

"Shh…you are going to get some rest and it is late and you will need your sleep." Answered Van

Van got to the bed and laid her on it.

"But Van I…"Hitomi tried to say

But Van put two fingers on her lips.

"Shh… and no more buts okay." Ordered Van

Hitomi know she was no match to tell him no.

"Okay Van." Hitomi answered in defeat

Van walked over to the other side of the bed and took his sword off and sat it on his table close to his bed. He got in bed and pulled Hitomi closer to him.

"Van I…" Hitomi said falling to sleep from the warmth of his body against her back

Van put his arms around her waist to hold her safe in his protection and fell asleep.

But on the roof they did not know that the evil on the roof would end all that or will they?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Here is the 10 chapter. I hope you liked it. Please…Review…Review…**


	11. Chapter 11 Sick

Chapter 11 Sick 

Van woke up and saw that Hitomi was not in his arms and get up out of the bed.

"Hitomi were are you." Yelled Van

"Nnn…"

Van turned around and saw that she was on the floor sitting with her legs to her chest and her arms around them with her head bared in her arms.

"Hitomi are you okay?" Van asked with concern

"I…" said Hitomi before she passed out in the floor

'Hitomi…"

Van picked Hitomi up off the floor and laid her on the bed. Van saw that she was having hard time breathing. He put his hand on her forehead and felt her tempter. She was really burning up. Van ran out of the room and ran down the hall and went to find a healer. Hitomi hold on I will get you a healer soon. So just hold on and wait for me. Van said in his head.

Van saw one in the garden and ran over.

"Healer…" yelled Van

The healer turned around and saw the king coming towards him in a hurry.

"Yes, Lord Van what is it that you need your highness?" asked the healer with a bow

"I need your help quickly please." Van said panting for air

"Yes, of course take me to them." Said the healer

Van and the healer ran back to Van's room.

"Who am I going to look at my lord? Asked the healer

"Lady Hitomi…" answered Van

"Okay…" said the healer

Van and the healer got to his room ware Hitomi was Van went over to Hitomi's side and sat on the bed by her side.

"What is her symptoms My Lord?" and the healer

"Will I woke up and saw that she was not on the bed and then I got up and saw that she was on the floor. I went over to her and asked her what was wrong. She did not answer and when she did all she was able to say was I… and passed out on the floor. I picked her up off the floor and put her on the bed and I noticed that she was having hard time breathing and then I put my hand on her forehead and it was burning up really bad." Van answered worried that she was really sick

"Okay, I will need you to wait out side." Said the healer

"No I promised that I would not ever leave her side again." Van said not wanting to leave her

"Okay but please don't get in the way." Said the healer

"Just please take care of her." Ordered Van

"I will." Answered the healer

The healer looked at Hitomi and took care of her as good as he could.

"I am sorry my lord I did what I could for her." Said the healer

"What is wrong with her?" asked Van

"She is really sick she is going to be very weak and will need to be watched very carefully in case she gets worse my lord." Answered the healer

"Okay and thank you very much." Said Van

"Yes, your welcome my lord and I will stay close so I can help take care of her if she does get any worse." Said the healer

"Yes, please do I will call on you if she does." Van said holding Hitomi in his arms

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12 Feeling Better

Chapter 12 Feeling Better 

Van had not left his room for the last week. He had been taking care of Hitomi since she had got sick. She had been getting better, but she has not opened her eyes since she has passed out in his arms. Van was watching her when he heard a sound.

"Mmm…"

Van looked at Hitomi and saw that her eyes were opening.

"V Van…" called Hitomi very sleepy

Hitomi was trying to get up, but something pushed her back. She looked over to where she saw that Van was holding her down so she was not able to set up at all.

"Van way won't you let me set up?" asked Hitomi

"You need to rest you are sick and have been asleep for a week now Hitomi." Answered Van getting a bit worried now

"I am sorry Van that I worried you, I did not mean to get sick." Said Hitomi with a sad smile on her face

"Hitomi it is not your fault for getting sick so don't worry about it okay, I am just glad that you are a bit better now alright." Said Van and then kissed her on the forehead

"Okay Van, but can I go walk around please?" asked Hitomi with big puppy dog eyes

"That is fine Hitomi, but I will be going with if you like it or not." Ordered Van not wanting her to be walking around with out any one with her and not wanting Takeo to be around her right now for what he had did to her last week

"I would not have it any other way." Hitomi said with that bright little smile of hers that he loved

**To Be Continued **


	13. Chapter 13 Evil In The Brushes

Chapter 13 Evil In The Brushes 

Hitomi was happy to be able to walk around the castle freely. Van had kept her in bed and had a guard keep an eye on her for the last couple days.

"Yes freedom at last." Hitomi said happily walking throw the garden.

"Hitomi their you are." Said Takeo panting from running around looking for her

"Takeo what are you doing here?" asked Hitomi not really wanting o be around him

"I should be the one asking you that and what are you doing out here any ways?" asked Takeo knowing that she was sup post to be in the palace

"I was walking around and looking for Aine & Sakuya." Answered Hitomi wanting to get away from Takeo and find the dragons soon

"Oh they are in the other garden helping Merle with watching the children." Answered Takeo seeing that Hitomi was acting different

"Okay will I think that I am going to go help also then." Said Hitomi walking away to get to the dragons soon

"Sir" was a whisper

"Yes, what is it Ken?" asked Yoji (The Leader)

"The girl Hitomi is heading towards the place where the Dragons are." Answered Ken watching her closely in the brushes

"Okay this is good lets go and get her now before she gets to the dragons or someone comes around." Ordered Yoji wanting to get her soon

To Be Continued 


	14. Chapter 14 Kidnapped & Letters

Chapter 14 Kidnapped & Letters 

Hitomi was walking through the gardens. She was heading to go help Aine, Sakuya, and Merle with the children.

Yoji and his solders where in the brushes hiding. Yoji saw the girl-walking throw the garden. Yoji signaled Ken to go get her.

Hitomi saw something move in the brushes. Then she saw a man walking towards her. She though that he was one of Van's guards.

"Hello" said Hitomi sweetly

"Hello milady" said Ken (The man Hitomi thinks is a guard)

Ken walked closer to the girl and saw that she was going to leave.

Hitomi walked towards the door to head towards the other garden where her friends are. She felt someone put a hand over her mouth and knocked her out cold.

Ken went behind Hitomi and covered her mouth with his hand and hit her in the back of her neck knocking out cold. He picked her up and carried her over to Yoji and gave her to him.

Yoji took her into his arms and put a cape on her so no one would notice her. He tied her hands behind her back then he did the same to her feet so she would not beat or kick anyone. He blind folded her so she would not know where they were taking her and taped her mouth so she would not be able to scream for help.

"Give this note to anyone in 3 hours to let the King know that his goddess has been kidnap." Yoji ordered and grabbed the rains to his horse

"Yes, sir" said the solder taking the letter

Yoji & Ken got on their horses and Yoji sat Hitomi in front of him. Then they were off heading towards they're camp.

It was night now and no one has seen Hitomi and Van was getting worried. He was pacing back and forth trying to figurer out where Hitomi could be then he heard a knock at the door. He walked o ver to it and opened the door. There was a little girl that is one of Merle's students and saw that she was holding a letter in her hands.

"Lord Van this is for you." Said the girl

The girl handed him the letter then bowed and ran off to go home.

Van looked at the letter and opened it up and read it.

-----

Dear Lord Van King of Fanelia,

We have your Wing goddess. If you ever want to see her again you will give us yourself and the Escaflowne. If not you will never see her again.

Zaiback

-----

Van's eyes widened. When he got done reading the letter.

"How could this happen and how did they get her?" Van said yelling and breaking things. Then he saw a small peace of paper under the letter. Van went over and picked it up. It had writing on it and read it.

-------

Dear Lord Van,

I am a friend. We have rescued the girl and have her out of the hands of the Zaiback by now. She will be safe with us and we will take very good care of her. Do not try to found us we will try to get her to Fanelia as soon as possible, but we can't go stairt to Fanelia right now so we will get there as soon as we can.

Rei & Kira

P.S. Hitomi said she misses you very much

--------

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15 The Princess Aya

Chapter 15 The Princess Aya 

Hitomi was in a garden sitting in the flowers. She had been hiding from Zaiback for the last two years. Rei & Kira have been protecting her since they saved her. Rei & Kira are in love with each other. Rei is a boy and Kira is a girl. Hitomi has not been able to see Van since she was kidnapped from the Zaibock. She has grown a couple feet and her hair is now to the end of her back now. She is very beautiful and kind. She always wears a cape with a hood on it. So the Zaibock could not find her. She also went by the name of Princess Aya now.

"Lady Aya we must move now." said Rei getting the horses ready

"Rei let her have a little more time to herself." Kira said knowing that she does really like moving around all the time

"But Zaibock has been getting closer to us." Rei said getting a bit upset

"Rei I understand that, but would you like being apart from the person you love for two years and not even being able to see them at all?" asked Kira knowing that Aya was always thinking about him

"No, but does she want to be caught by Zaibock again." Rei answered

"No I don't, but Rei is right." Hitomi answered both of Rei & Kira's questions (Aya is really Hitomi for if you have not figured it out yet)

"Aya I did not mean to say anything bad." Rei & Kira said at the same time

"I know okay so we should better get going now right." Said Aya

"Yes, you should probably be going now," said a man walk out from in the brushes

Hitomi, Rei, & Kira looked to the brushes and what they saw was not very good.

"Aya Kira run it's Zaibock." Yelled Rei

"No we wont leave you Rei." Yelled Aya

"We can't Aya we have to run now." yelled Kira grabbing Aya's arm and started to run pulling Aya as will

"Rei…"Aya yelled

They ran in to a hot springs and Aya fell in. Kira helped her out when they started to run again.

They were getting close to a kingdom and ran into someone and fell on their butts.

Hitomi looked up and saw a man and a dragon. Then a sharp pain hit her in the side and fainted.

Kira saw Hitomi get hit by the arrow and the man with the dragon coming towards them.

"No, please don't hurt use." Kira yelled trying to keep Aya safe and to stop the breeding

"I am not going to hurt you nor your friend." Said the man with blue eyes and long blond hair

"Thank you, but please take her to a safer place she is very special." Kira asked the man sadly wanting Aya safe

"I will and you coming as will." Answered the man

"I have to go help my boyfriend I will meet you where ever you want me too if I am still alive." Kira said sadly

"Fine, meet me by the palace gate in the kingdom." Ordered the man

"Okay may I ask your name?" asked Kira

"Yes, my name is Allen and what are your names." Asked Allen looking at the dragon and back at the girls

"I am Kira & this is Princess Aya." Answered Kira

"What nice names." Said the dragon

"Yes, but you have better go and keep her safe." Ordered Kira heading towards the forest where Rei is

Allen picked up the girl and walked to the Kingdom. When he got there were guards around the palace. He walked throw the gates into the palace and took her to his guest room. Then he laid her down on his bed and left the room. He was walking down the hall when he saw the king talking to one of the guards.

"Lord Van what is going on?" asked Allen

"There are Zaibock solders in the forest close to here." Answered Van

"Oh so that is why she asked me to take care of the Princess." Said Allen remembering the girl

"What Princess Allen?" asked Van getting a bit angry and wondering why a Princess was in the forest?

"I was walking around the area were Escaflowne lays and then two girls came running out of the forest and bump right into me. The Princess had got hit and fainted. The other girl asked me to keep the Princess safe so she can go find her boyfriend." Answered Allen

"Why would a Princess travel with only two people?" thought Van

"Allen where is the Princess now?" asked Van

"I put her in my chambers so she can rest." Answered Allen

"Okay go look for the other girl will I go check on the Princess." Ordered Van

"Yes Lord Van as you wish." Bowed Allen

Hitomi woke up in a strange room. She looked around the room and then she remembered what happened and noticed that neither Rei nor Kira was in the room or close by. Hitomi then felt that Kira was getting close and that something very familiar is close by too. Hitomi got off of the bed and went to the door and opened it. She started to run down the halls towards were she could feel Kira coming from.

Van


	16. Chapter 16 The Mysteries Draconian

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been very busy this summer. I like to thank you the people who have reviewed.**

Lila

Eizzie-san

Yana5

Darkia lover your storys they rock

Inda your storys are great

AnimePrincess07

demonic-phenomina

starangelxviii

Macky

Stero

Anonymous

Killetica Beast

Darkmune

Okami

Thank you all for reviewing and please keep it up.

* * *

**Chapter 16 The Mysteries Draconian**

Van & Merle were walking down the hall towards Allen's room to see who the princess is. When they saw someone running down the hall towards the guymelef bay and were in a hurry. Wanting to know who it was and why they are running. Van & Merle ran after the person.

* * *

Hitomi found herself in a guymelef hanger. She looked around and saw something that was familiar then it hit her right there it was Escaflowne and that meant Van was close by somewhere. She looked at the door and saw a guy and with him and Kira all beaten up.

"Kira…" yelled Hitomi running towards her

"My lady you are safe I am so glad to see you." Kira said with a sad smile

"Yes, and I am glad to see you too." Hitomi said happily

Hitomi was losing her strength and fall on the floor.

"My Lady are you alright what is wrong?" Kira asked seeing that Hitomi was getting very weak and ran up to her

"I am fine just a bit weak." answered Hitomi looking at Escaflowne feeling that something was different

Allen notices it and was starting to wonder why a princess would be so special that the Zaibock was after her.

Kira notice that Hitomi had fallen asleep. Kira looked at Allen and noticed that someone was coming up behind him.

* * *

Rei was walking throw the city towards the palace where he felt Kira & Hitomi. He was in the one of the gardens now and saw a big door open and heard Kira's voice. He walked up behind a knight. And saw that Kira was sitting on thee ground with Hitomi in her arms. He ran up to her.

"Kira ... Aya…" yelled Rei

Kira looked closer to the person and he started to run towards her. She knew that it was her husband.

"Rei… you're alive." Kira yelled happy to see her love alive and safe

"Kira what is wrong with Aya?" asked Rei seeing her in his wife's lap

"She is very weak and I think she is having another one of them again." Answered Kira worriedly (It's a vision by the way)

Van saw this and was trying to understand what was going on.

Allen could not figure out what she saw in Escaflowne that made her collapse to the ground.

Rei looked at the people that were around them and noticed a young man with a neko girl standing be side him. Rei then remembered Hitomi talking about Van and a girl that looked like a cat named Merle. Rei knew then that he had to ask what the girls names are.

"You neko girl what is your name?" asked Rei

Merle looked at the boy who just asked for her name.

"My name is Merle why do you want to know." Replied Merle trying to figure out what the boy was doing

Van new he had heard those names before some where. When the two yelled for each other.

"Kira why are the Zaibock after the princess? Asked Allen

"They always had we rescued her from Zaibock 2 years ago and have been keeping her safe every since." Answered Kira

Then when she said that he remembered that when Hitomi got kidnapped by Zaibock and then his got a letter saying that two people rescued Hitomi and that they will watch over Hitomi and try to get her back to Fanelia as soon as possible.

"Kira look behind you." Yelled Hitomi waking up seeing a arrow coming at them

Kira, Rei, Allen, Merle, and Van all saw the arrow coming at the girl.

Allen blocked the arrow with his sword and saw that it was Zaibock.

"It is Zaibock Lord Van…" yelled Allen getting ready to fight.

Hitomi got up out if Kira's arms and walked to where Allen was. She looked at him and then looked back at Kira, Rei, Van, and Merle. Then she turned back around towards the fight ahead and then she took off her cap.

Kira & Rei saw what she was going to do and it was not going to be good.

"Aya please don't it is too dangerous." Yelled Kira

"I know, but I will fight for my friends and for the ones I love." Hitomi said taking off the cap to reveal wings on her back.

Van, Merle, and Allen saw this and Van was shocked to find out that there was another like him in this world and that it is this girl.

She was flying and was killing every Zaibock solider that she hit with her sword.

* * *

"Sir Yoji we have to retreat or all our men are going to die." Yelled Ken

"I know, but we have to get that girl. Last time we got her then she escaped and we got in really big trouble and we don't want that to happen again do we." Said Yoji

"No sir Yoji we don't." answered Ken

Yoji walked over to Ken and told him to have thee men to retreat.

"Retreat…" yelled Ken

The men that where still alive retreated and went into the forest to the other city were there camp was at.

* * *

Van, Allen, and Merle saw that the fight was over for now. Van saw that Aya, Rei, & Kira where coming back from the field now.

Aya landed on here feet and that Kira & Rei were right behind her. She turned around and looked at them, but she was Van right in front of her.

"Who are you?" asked Van

Hitomi looked at him and felt very weak.

"We should know who you are also." Said Kira

"I am Van Slanzar de Fanel king of Fanelia and you are in the palace of Fanelia my home." Said Van

"I am Rei and this is my wife Kira we are from the forest of the Dragons and Aya's protectors." Said Rei

"I am Merle and this is Allen he helped your princess and wife." said Merle

"And I would like to thank you for all your help and I think that we should be leaving Fanelia now." Said Hitomi knowing that if Van found out whom she really was that he would not let her finish her mission.

Kira looked at Aya and saw that Rei was walking towards Aya. Rei was standing right beside her and put a hand by Aya's face and took of her cap that hid her face. Letting long dirty blonde hair fall down flowing gently in the wind. Hitomi looked at him and know that he was saying that it was okay that Van knows now.

Van saw Rei take off the cap that hided Aya's face. When the cap fell to the ground you where able to see long dirty blonde hair flow gently in the wind and bright emerald green eyes. Emerald green eyes Hitomi's eyes were like that too thought Van. Van looked closely at the girl and noticed that her hair was the same as Hitomi's as will.

Hitomi saw Van looking at her endlessly and knew that he was trying to figure out who she was. She smiled at him and felt weak and knew that she was going to collapse soon from the lost of energy.

Van saw Aya smile at him and noticed that she was getting very weak. She was going to hit the floor if he had not caught her.

Hitomi looked up at Van.

"Van I have missed you so…" Hitomi said collapsing in his arms

Van looked down at her and now he knew that it really was her.

"She is Hitomi Lord Van." Said Kira seeing that he was confused

"So you where have you been all this time?" asked Van

"We have been being chased since we lifted Zaibock and she has been slowly fading away." Said Rei

"What do you mean she has been fading away?" asked Van

"She has changed since we saved her. She has been fighting and always wants to be alone. She does not let anyone get close to her anymore." Answered Kira

"So what you're saying is that she does not let anyone by her or help her when she needs it." Van said with a sad face

"Yes…" answered both Rei & Kira

Van looked back down at the girl he loves with all his heart. Knowing that she has changed to be like that hurt him inside deeply. He had to find out what was going on with her.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17 Something Wrong

**Chapter 17 Something Wrong**

Van was walking to his room caring Hitomi. Remembering what Kira had said.

* * *

**Flashback**

"What do you mean she has been fading away?" asked Van

"She has changed since we saved her. She has been fighting and always wants to be alone. She does not let anyone get close to her anymore." Answered Kira

"So what you're saying is that she does not let anyone by her or help her when she needs it." Van said with a sad face

"Yes…" answered both Rei & Kira

Van looked back down at the girl he love's with all his heart. Knowing that she has changed to be like that hurt him inside deeply. He had to find out what has happened to her to make her like this.

"Allen & Merle you go take Rei & Kira to there rooms." Ordered Van

"Yes, Lord Van." They both answered back

"Lord Van pleases watch Hitomi. When she sleeps sometimes she moves around very violently." Said Kira

"Okay, thank you for telling me." Van said knowing that it was problem because of a really bad dream or it was another one of her visions.

Van picked her up and walked towards his room.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Van got to his room and kicked the door open with his foot. He walked in and went towards the bed. He laid Hitomi on the bed and pulled up the covers to her nick. She cuddled up in them and went in to a deep sleep. He heard a knock and turned around.

"Yes, who is it?" asked Van

"Merle Lord Van." Answered Merle

"Come in Merle." Van said wanting to know why she is still up

"Van is Hitomi going to be okay I know it and heard what Rei & Kira said about her." Asked Merle

"I really don't know Merle I am asking the same thing." Answered Van

"Van is it okay if I stay here and help watch Hitomi?" asked Merle

"Yes, you can sleep on the couch okay." Answered Van happy that Merle was there to help

"Okay good night Van." Merle said jumped on to the couch

Van saw that Merle had fallen asleep fast. Van only had his pants on and got in bed and pulled Hitomi to his chest so that ashe was closer to him.

**Later That Night**

Merle woke up hearing panting and coughing. She got up and looked towards the bed. She saw that Hitomi was sitting on the floor coughing and panting really hard. Merle walked over to her and sat down beside her.

Hitomi heard foot steps coming then stopped and sat beside her. She looked up to see Merle sitting by her.

"Hitomi are you okay?" asked Merle seeing that something was really wrong

"I will be fine Merle so don't worry about it okay." Hitomi said starting to cough again and know that they know who she really was now

"Hitomi what's going on Van and I are worried about you." Merle said taking Hitomi's hand in hers

"I don't know Merle." Hitomi said cough… cough…

Van heard talking and coughing. He opened his eyes and saw that Hitomi wasn't on the bed. He turned around to where he heard the notices slowly. Van saw Hitomi coughing and Merle talking to her trying to make her feel better. Van looked at them and got up slowly and sat beside Hitomi on the other side of her and pulled her into his lap.

Hitomi looked at Merle and felt the bed move. Then she felt someone slid beside her and pulled her into there lop. She turned her head and saw that it was Van. She looked back at Merle and felt his grip tighten.

"Hitomi why are you wet are you two up at this time at night?" asked Van looking a Hitomi

"She was panting and coughing when I woke up." Answered Merle looking at Hitomi with a sad face

Hitomi was trying to get out of Van's lap and walk out of the room, but she couldn't because when she tried to move Van's grip tightened around her waist. She turned her heard so she could look at Van.

"Hitomi where do you think are going?" asked Van knowing that she was trying to get away from him

"I need to go you guys are going to be in danger if I stay here." Hitomi said taking Van's hands from around her waist to get up and started to walk towards the door.

Van got up right away and grabbed her hand.

"No you are not leaving Hitomi not again I won't let you go." Yelled Van

"I have to Van or you guys are going to get hurt or die because of me." Hitomi said looking Van in his eyes

"I don't care Hitomi you are not leaving this room without me by you side." Van said knowing that he had to make her stay

"Van you don't understand you will die if am here and I don't want to lose you." Hitomi said starting to cry and started to cough again

Van turned her around so she would be looking at him.

"I don't care right now and what is wrong with you. You keep coughing?" asked Van knowing that she was hiding something from him

To Be Continued

* * *

sorry it took me so long to up date i was busy with school. I had home work like crazy and i just got a new computer so i should be able to up date sooner. I hope you liked this chapter. it might be a little off but please bear with me. Thank you for your Reviews it is what keeps me going. 


	18. Chapter 18 The Truth

**Chapter 18 The Truth**

"It's because of my dreams and my visions." Hitomi told him knowing that he would not leave her alone about it and not tell him what happened

"What do you mean Hitomi?" asked Merle

"What she means is that sometimes when her visions or Dreams get really bad she is the on that suffers with the pain right." Van answered Merles question

"Yes, Lord Van that is right." Hitomi said trying to get out of Van's grip and so he did not know that she was hiding something still

"Hitomi I can't lose you again so please stop trying to pull away from me." Van said with a sad voice knowing that there was more to way she is like this and knew that she was hiding something

"I'm sorry Van, but I don't want to lose you again so I have to go." Hitomi said running off crying

"Hitomi… Hitomi…"yelled Van running after her

Hitomi what has happened to you to make you like this and not want Van-sama to help? Merle thought seeing that Hitomi was not the same cheerful girl that she was.

Hitomi ran out side and ended up in a garden. She looked around and found a tree. She walked over to the tree and clime up into it. She sat down on a branch and her back against the tree.

Van lost her when she went into the shadows. He went to a garden and looked around and noticed that their was a group of foot steps. Then it came to mind. There are spies close by and knew that they were after Hitomi. Van followed the feet steps to the other garden. Van looked around the garden and saw a shadow in the tree. Van walked towards the tree slowly so that he did not make and sudden movements. When he got close he realized that the steps weren't spies it was Hitomi's foot steps from running.

Hitomi was looking at the stars in the sky. She was hiding the truth from Van. The real reason she was like this was because the leader of the group that kidnapped her had tried to rape her. She remembers that night like it was yesterday. Yoji walked in the room that they had chained her in. She had chains around her neck, wrists, and her ankles. She was sitting on the ground in a corner of the room. Yoji walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck. She looked up at him and saw an evil in his eyes. He started ripping off all her closes and stopped to take his off as will. Hitomi was horrified. He was touching her and hitting her when she back away. "Now do you really want me to hurt you even more?" Yoji asked and started to beat her. "No please stop don't touch me get away from me." She screamed when a hand slapped her in the face. "Shut up and be a good little girl. I will have my fun with you and then Van won't want you anymore." Yoji said with an evil laugh that she would never forget. She was now crying at the memories. Rei had came and saved her. Hitomi was never the same around guys again. She felt that all guys wanted to hurt her and that they were cruel. Rei was Kira's husband. She knew that he would never hurt her like that. Hitomi looked down and saw someone coming up towards the tree. She got up and quickly attacked him from behind.

"I will not let you hurt me so get out of this place now." Ordered Hitomi

"Hitomi it is I Van I was looking for you and it is not safe be out here there might be Zaibach solders out here looking for you." Van said turning around taking the sword out of Hitomi's hand that she had around his neck.

Hitomi saw that it was Van and that she had just almost killed him.

"I am sorry Van that I attacked you like that." Hitomi said tears following down her face

"It's okay you just need to get some rest don't worry about it." Van said putting his arm around her waist and started to lead her to the castle

"No how can you say that I just almost killed you." Hitomi said crying

"We are going to go back in the castle and your going to get some rest." Ordered Van

"Fine Van just leave me alone right now okay." Hitomi said knowing that Van would not listen to her

Kira was looking down in the garden from her window. She knew that Hitomi was remembering that night she wishes that she had died on. Kira knew that Van was trying to get Hitomi to tell him what was wrong and that Hitomi was going to hid it from him. Kira got up and walked to Van's room.

Van laid Hitomi down on his bed and heard a knock on his door. He walked over and opened the door and saw Kira standing there.

"Lord Van may I speak with you really quick?" Asked Kira wanting to talk to him about what really happened to Hitomi

"Yes, Kira what is it?" asked Van

"It is about Hitomi Lord Van." Answered Kira

'Does it have something to do with the why she attacks and shacks around everyone and to why she is like this?" asked Van

"Yes…" answered Kira

"Think you said that when she is around everyone she is always trying to pull away or shacking right?" said Kira

"Yes what?" said Van

Van was putting it all together. The pulling away, the shacking, the yelling in her sleep, and when she was panting and coughing. Then it all made sense now. She was scared of people and him the one person that she is close to.

"Kira it has to do with men right?" asked Van

"Yes, she was almost raped." Kira said knowing that she did not want him to know, but had too.

She was raped. Now I understand why she is like that. Van looked at Kira.

"Why did you tell me when she was trying to keep it hidden from me?" asked Van

"Because she loves you and I know that you are the only person that can help her." Answered Kira

"Thank you for telling me and I will take good care of her." Answered Van

Then at that moment they heard glass brake in his room.

"Hitomi…Hitomi…" they both yelled

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19 The Person Who Did It

**I would Like to Thank the people who have reviewed and for and for always being there.**

**Reviews:**

Inda

Macky

Okami

Darkmune

4435453

Shero

Sharangelxviii

Demonic-phenomina

AnimePrincess07

Darkia

Yana5

Eizzie-san

Lilla

Unpaidintern

Azalia aka Darkeyes Blinded

rosebrokenIn2

Moonlight Black Rose

EsCaFReak101

Killetica Beast

Frubaforever

**Thank you for all the Reviews

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 The Person Who Did It **

Two men came crushing in the window. They ran over to the bed and grabbed the girl.

"Ken handed me the tighting chains now." Ordered Yoji

"Yes, sir." Answered Ken

Ken handed the tighting chains to Yoji. Yoji took the chains and put them around her neck, wrist, ankles, and waist. Yoji tapped her mouth and blinded her. Then Yoji picked her up and was almost out the window, but Van block his way.

"Let her go now." Ordered Van

Kira ran into the room and saw the guy that had Hitomi.

"Let her go Yoji haven't you not already tortured her enough." Yelled Kira

"Oh isn't it the little slave that saved her I was wondering when I would see you again." Yoji said laughing

"You will not hurt her like that again I won't let you." Kira yelled charging at him

Yoji saw this and throw Hitomi to the ground and ran towards Kira.

Van ran to Hitomi and picked her up and saw Kira ready to kill the guy.

Kira saw him coming at her and ducked then ran towards Ken and killed him with her sword.

"Ken…" Yelled Yoji

Yoji ran towards Hitomi ready to kill her but when he was going to strike her with his sword Van had stabbed him in the heart.

"Van you killed Yoji how did you do that?" asked Kira

"I don't know." Answered Van

Van told Kira to fine the keys to the chains. Van took off the blinded fold off of Hitomi's eyes and unlocked the chains and took them off.

Hitomi opened her eyes and saw the man that had raped her.

"Aahh…" yelled Hitomi moving away from him

Van looked at her and then at the dead body.

"I don't wan to be raped again get away please don't come near me." Yelled Hitomi crying with her eyes closed in a corner

When Van heard that it was when he realized why Kira wanted Yoji killed. Van walked over to Hitomi and picked Hitomi up. He carried her out of the room and down the hall to Merle's room.

Hitomi was scared and when Van picked her up she was shacking. When Van walked out the door with her in his arms she did not know what was going on. She looked up at him and saw that there was a deep sadness in his eyes. She out her hand on the side of her face.

Van felt a hand on his face and looked down at Hitomi know that she saw the sadness in his eyes. He stopped a few feet from Merle's door. He hugged Hitomi closer to him.

"Van it's not your fault." Hitomi said

"It is…" Van tried to say, but two fingers came to his lips

"No, Van It was mine. I was the one that was weak. I was going to run away when it happened because I had visions that I stayed that you were going to die because of me and I could not let that happen. I love you with all my heart and so that is why I don't ever want to lose you Van." Hitomi said starting to cry knowing that he was never gong to love her because of what had happened to her.

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update i have been really busy with school. I have chapter 20 done i just need to type it. I Thank you for all of the reviews i have got it always tells me to keep going and that you like it it makes me to always write more and to keep the story going. So thank you very must and please review.**


	20. Chapter 20 Vision

**Chapter 20 Vision**

Van saw what she was thinking in her eyes. Van sat her on her feet so she was standing.

When Hitomi was stand she started to walk off. She did not want to hurt him anymore. She walked around a couple corners and then bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I don't see you." Hitomi said about to get off the floor

"No, it's my fault." Takeo said offering his hand to help

"No, I should have been paying more attention and thank you for your help." Hitomi said looking up at him

"Are you going to be okay miss?" Takeo asked looking at her eyes because she was shacking

"Takeo…?" Hitomi asked her body shacking with fear in her eyes

"Yes and who are you?" asked Takeo wanting to know how she know his name

"Hitomi…Hitomi…" Merle yelled running down the hall

Hitomi turned around and saw Merle running towards her.

"Hitomi there you are Rei, Kira, and Lord Van have been looking for you. We were worried that you ran off again." Merle said tackling her to the ground as will

"No, Merle why would I do something like that." Hitomi said trying to get up

"Because so we won't be in any danger." Merle answered knowing that it was true and then she saw Takeo standing behind her with a look of shock

"Your right Merle she would do that." Van said walking up beside Merle and saw Takeo behind her

"Oh Van I did not hear you coming." Merle said looking at him

Van grabbed Hitomi's hand and pulled her over to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and held her there.

"Van I…" Hitomi tried to say something, but Van kissed her on the lips so she couldn't move away from him

"Is that really you Hitomi?" Takeo asked knowing that she was kidnapped 2 years ago a couple days after he had hurt her

"Yes, Takeo it is Hitomi and you are going to be nice to her." Ordered Van remembering what Takeo did the last time to her

"Van I can take care of myself." Hitomi backed away "Van I don't need any help I be fine by myself." Hitomi said walking off

Van was shocked at what he had just heard. He looked at the spot that she was just standing.

"I am going to go find Hitomi. You guys make sure no one bothers us when I find her and Takeo, Merle go and have a day off." Ordered Van walking down the hall that Hitomi ran down

**Later In Hitomi's Room –**

Hitomi was lying on the bed with her back to the door and was looking out the window.

I can't tell them about that vision.

**Vision –**

"You are the Wing Goddess. I will be coming for you. The land scap changed there was Fanelia burned to the ground again and there standing in front of her was the person that destroyed Fanelia. The man had red eyes, with Blond hair. He was as tall as Folken and had red wings with black tips. He walked over to were she was standing. Van got in front of her and the man came at Van and killed him. There was blood everywhere. You killed him by not coming with me so now he is dead and you are mine to take and now your going to be my slave.

**End of Vision -**

She sat up remembering what happened and knew that she had to leave and to save Van's life. There was a knock at her door, but she ignored it and laid back down and went to sleep.

Van was standing at Hitomi's door. He had knocked so he could come in, but no one answered. Van opened the door and saw that all the lights were out and that Hitomi was in bed asleep. Van walked over to the bed and sat beside her and picked her up. He carried her to his room and laid her on his bed. He did not want her to be by herself in a room. He covered her up and went to the couch and sat there watching her. She was moving violently and was screaming for help so many times it hurt him to see her like that. She was always screaming at night in her room so he had decided that he would put her in his room and that was he had did.

Van had fallen asleep sometime during the night.

Hitomi woke up and saw that it was a couple hours before sunrise. She got up off the bed and saw Van on the couch.

**To Be Continued******


End file.
